Tsuna et Tsuna
by Reboyama
Summary: Giannini vient de modifier le bazooka des dix ans et c'est Tsuna qui est touché. Ce qu'il ne savait, c'est que cette petite erreur de calcul allait lui faire changer sa vie.
1. Tsuna et Tsuna

La fée Reboyama est de retour pour déposé son cadeau de Noël au près de sa ptite maman BestChikenUnlunckyEver ^^. Je sais j'ai deux heures de retard mais c'est à cause de mon ordi qui refusait d'ouvrir le document.

J'ai passé trois nuits dessus donc je vous laisses imaginer dans quel état je suis X) C'est pas le meilleure one-shot que j'ai fait mais c'est en ayant deux heures de retard que je peux le modifier X).

Et ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça Toxic Obscurity, je me suis débrouillée comme une grande ^^

Mwahahahahahaha Joyeux Noël à tous et à toutes!

**Disclaimer** : Les perso ne m'appartiennent pas, sinon ça ferait longtemps que vous aurez vu mes fic en version originale.

**Couple** : AllTsuna

**/!\Précision sur la fic /!\**: Lisez à la fin du chapitre c'est important ^^ En fait c'est une sorte de défis et je vais vous donner quelle était la damande mais à la fin ^^

* * *

_**One-Shot : Tsuna et Tsuna :**_

Je suis Sawada Tsunaoshi, un homme tout à fait normal qui ne demandait rien à la vie à part une vie normale alors dites-moi pourquoi et surtout comment je me suis retrouvé à courir le long d'une plage avec à mes trousses tous mes amis ?

En tant qu'auteur je vais vous expliquer.

Tout commença par le lever du soleil à Namimori. C'était une nouvelle journée dans cette ville paisible. Les mères préparaient le petit déjeuner pendant que les père buvaient un café devant le journal et que les enfants émergeaient du lit. C'est ce qui se passait dans toutes les maisons... Sauf une ! On voyait dépasser d'une couverture des cheveux en bataille châtains. C'était un jeune homme plutôt androgyne, mais ce n'était pas n'importe quel homme , c'était celui qui a été désigné pour devenir le decimo de la famille Vongola : Sawada Tsunayoshi. Il dormait tranquillement avant de se faire réveiller en douceur... Non, non et non vous ne rêvez pas. L'adolescent se fit bien réveiller en douceur.

En d'autres termes, une main se glissa sous la couette pour atterrir sur le ventre dénudé de Tsuna. Cette main lui caressa doucement le ventre avant de continuer son chemin vers le bas. Elle s'arrêta en route pour jouer avec le trou du nombril et une fois qu'elle en eut marre, continua de descendre toujours plus bas. Cet intrus s'arrêta devant l'obstacle qu'était le pantalon avant de s'amuser avec. Rien ne semblait être capable d'arrêter cette petite joueuse qui continua et qui n'hésita pas une seule seconde avant de s'inviter dans le caleçon.

Le boss frissonna en sentant une main froide sur son intimité... Une main froide ? Il ouvrit grand les yeux, bien réveiller avant de hurler un magnifique « HIIIIIIIIIIII ». Il sauta d'un coup du matelas mais se prit les pieds dans la couverture et s'étala avec la même grâce qu'un éléphant sur le sol dur.

-Reborn ! Tu vas arrêter de me réveiller comme çà !

-Chaos. Tu préfères l'ancienne méthode ?

-Non, mais...

Il se tut en voyant le regard perçant remplit de luxure que lui renvoya son tuteur. Effectivement, le tout petit et mignon Reborn laissa place au grand et terrifiant Reborn... En plus de cela, il avait l'impression qu'il avait aussi perdu sa candeur et était devenu un pervers digne de Shamal ! Ou bien il n'a jamais été pur et profitait qu'il soit un bébé pour prendre des bains avec lui et profiter de la vue ? Non, impossible, il devenait paranoïaque...

Il n'aurait jamais dû se battre pour lever cette foutue malédiction, maintenant il est devenu encore plus ingérable qu'avant. Vous vous imaginez ! Le pire c'est qu'il continuait à vivre chez lui et sa mère croit que c'est son nouveau tuteur, un ami de Reborn qui a le même prénom que lui... C'est vrai que des Reborn, au Japon, ça court les rues. Il voulait être remboursé, on ne lui a jamais parlé d'un Reborn pervers !

Il soupira avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Cela ne servait à rien de discuter avec cet homme et dans salle de bain, une fois qu'il réussit à y entrer (non sans problème), il était tranquille. C'était son SEUL moment de calme et de paix de toute sa journée. Il pouvait aussi avoir toute son intimité... Ou pas...

-LAMBO, SORT DE MON BAIN !

-Lambo-san veut un bain avec Tsuna, tu devrais être honoré d'avoir Lambo-sama dans ton bain, mwahahahaha.

Oui la vachette était inoffensive tant que personne n'était autour de lui. Mais comme il l'avait pensé il y a peine quelques secondes c'était SON moment, soit à lui, tout seul. Il passa sa main en soupirant avant de virer l'enfant de la salle de bain et de s'enfermer dedans. Le calme régnait en maître dans l'habitacle et le japonais sourit mais pas très longtemps. Son hyper-intuition s'activa et lui tordit le ventre mais il n'y fit pas attention et entra dans son bain. Il n'allait tout de même pas craché sur un moment de tranquillité à cause de cette foutue intuition.

Au bout d'une heure, il sortit de la douche avec uniquement une serviette de bain autour de la taille et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Mais malheureusement pour lui, son ventre se tordit dans tous les sens et une alerte retentit dans sa tête lorsqu'il posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte, vous savez l'alerte avec la voix « attention, danger, danger, veuillez fuir ». Il prit donc la sage décision de ne pas ouvrir la porte, il trouvera peut-être des vêtements secs dans le sèche-linge.

C'était le plan prévu, mais vu que la déesse de la chance n'a jamais décidé d'être avec le jeune decimo. Une explosion surgit dans la chambre qui fit voler la porte et Tsuna avec.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe !

-Judaime, vous êtes déjà là !

Le dit judaime était encastré dans le mur -encore des réparations qui vont coûter cher- et regarda à travers ce qui restait de la porte, c'est-à-dire un grand trou... Avec ça, il aura encore moins d'intimité qu'il en avait. Après s'être morfondu sur son sort il regarda enfin la personne qui se trouvait dans l'encadrement de l'ex-porte.

-Giannini qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et que fais-tu avec le bazooka des dix ans dans les mains ?

Chaque fois que le mécanicien essayait de bricoler à cette époque cela finissait dans l'état dans laquelle était sa chambre. Et voilà maintenant qu'il touchait au bazooka des dix ans. L'arme qui les a fait retourner dans le passé pour une grosse bataille contre Byakuran, le jeune boss craignait le pire. Il aurait au moins pu s'entraîner sur une arme moins dangereuse ou tout simplement demander de l'aide à Spanner.

-Il est le technicien des Vongola, il a donc besoin de s'entraîner Dame-Tsuna. Mmmm... Jolie vu.

-HIIIIII ! Pervers !

Effectivement, le vent produit par l'explosion avait été un peu trop fort et donc le nœud s'était défait et la traîtresse de serviette était en train de glisser. Heureusement, elle cachait encore son intimité. Il s'empressa de refaire un triple nœud et de se relever, aussi rouge qu'une coccinelle.

-Bref, sortez de ma chambre je vais m'habiller.

-Et plus vite que ça !

-Toi aussi, non, surtout TOI, Reborn !

-Ne me donne pas d'ordre.

-Bonjour, judaime !

-Yo, Tsuna.

-EXTRÊME bonjour, SAWADA !

Pourquoi devait-il arriver maintenant ? Savait-il au moins que pour lui, à chaque fois que son hyper-intuition s'activait et qu'il les voyait arriver de loin, il fuyait ? Oui, la fois où Gokudera s'était donné la peine de lui préparait un repas, il n'était pas allé à la bibliothèque mais avait pris ses jambes à son cou. Oui, quand Yamamoto était venu sonner à sa porte avec une batte de base-ball, il était sorti par la fenêtre, lui faisant croire qu'il était absent. Et oui, quand Ryohei était venu en courant en hurlant « SAWADA ! Viens faire ton EXTRÊME footing avec moi », il a fait semblant d'étudier. Et à chaque fois, son ventre se tordait un peu comme dans la douche mais plus faiblement. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il aura droit à la triple malchance ?

-Enfoiré que faites-vous dans la chambre du judaime alors qu'il s'habille. Vous n'êtes tout de même pas en train de prendre l'innocence du judaime !

-Ma, ma, ce sont tous des hommes. Il n'y a pas de problème.

-EXTRÊME, c'est comme dans les vestiaires !

Il soupira. Au moins eux n'avait pas changé de caractère et restait aussi ignorant -ou idiot selon les points de vue- qu'avant, pas comme un tuteur diabolique qui d'ailleurs avait un gros sourire sur la face.

Ces jeunots étaient encore trop idiots pour comprendre que lui, le plus grand hitman essayait de mettre dans son lit leur boss. Cela a du bon, pas qu'il n'arriverait pas s'ils étaient au courant mais c'était amusant de voir comment l'adolescent châtain ne pouvait rien dire à ses amis et essayait de se justifier lorsque Reborn le coinçait dans les couloirs du collège par exemple.

Tsuna les regarda se disputer et il ne put empêcher un sourire tendre venir fleurir. Ses amis ne pouvaient pas être pire que ça, il n'aura que deux trois bleus mais rien de plus. Ce pauvre petit était bien loin de la vérité et il ne s'imaginait même pas à quel point dans un futur proche, tout allait se bouleverser.

Giannini tapa des mains pour attirer l'attention sur sa personne. Après tout, il n'avait pas encore présenté sa nouvelle et brillante invention. De plus, il avait la chance d'avoir une grande partie de la famiglia devant lui. Il pourra enfin être vu pour ses réelles compétences.

-Bien. Puisque tout le monde est là, je vais pouvoir vous montrer ma nouvelle invention. Bien sûr, elle n'est pas terminée vu qu'elle n'a pas encore été testée mais c'est une pure merveille !

-Tche, encore une invention raté de toute façon.

-Dit, Giannini-san vu que tu es encore en formation tu aurais pu demander de l'aide à Spanner.

Une veine apparut sur l'immense front de l'ingénieur mais qui ne perdit pas pour autant son sourire. Qu'on ne reconnaisse pas son talent est une chose, mais que votre boss adoré vous conseille une autre personne en est une autre.

Il prit un sourire fier de commercial et mit en valeur le nouveau bazooka des dix ans. Il était prêt à déballer toutes les nouveautés sur son invention et, en même temps, venter ses mérites. Mais, parce que chez les Vongola il y a toujours un mais. Un gêneur pointa son nez.

-Mwahahahaha, Lambo-sama est dans la place !

-Haha, alors voici la nouvelle version du bazooka des dix ans !

Une goutte apparut sur le front du decimo. Le mécanicien ignora totalement l'enfant qui venait de rentrer en beuglant... D'ailleurs un peu comme tout le monde. Il eut un peu de peine pour lui mais une question plus importante -et oui, Lambo était en bas de l'échelle des importances- et demanda.

-Et quelle est la différence avec l'ancienne version.

« En fait j'aimerais savoir ce qui a empiré » mais Tsuna n'osa pas le dire.

-Comme attendu de vous judaime, vous posez de bonne question. Vous voyez, sur cette version la du bazooka des dix ans, que j'ai renommé, soi-disant passant, le bazooka des dix ans remake, peut...

-Mwahaha, Lambo-san est dans la place, prosternez-vous devant sa puissance !

Il ne put malheureusement pas finir ses explications à cause d'une petite vachette qui lui avait sauté sur la tête. L'enfant à la coupe afro vit ensuite le jouer violet qui était dans les mains et le reconnut.

-C'est à Lambo-san ça !

Et il sauta de son perchoir pour pouvoir attraper l'objet voulu. Mais le technicien ne voulait pas laisser sa dernière invention qui pourra enfin lui amener le mérite qu'il avait tant rêvé ne lâcha pas l'arme. Il s'en suivit une bataille entre les deux personnes pour que l'autre lâche l'objet tant désiré.

-BIIIIIIIIIIIIP.

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce se bouchèrent les oreilles sous le bruit sourd qui retentit. D'où pouvait provenir ce bruit ? Le jeune boss ouvrit un œil pour regarder le mécanicien pour plus d'information.

-Giannini, c'est quoi ce bruit.

-Vous voyez, en fait, c'est le bruit que j'ai intégré au bazooka qui se déclenche lorsque les réglages sont faits et qu'il ne manque pas plus qu'à tirer.

-Putain de technicien, pourquoi c'est aussi fort ?

-C'est ce que je vous ai dit, il manque encore quelques réglages...

-Lambo-san en a marre.

Il prit la ficelle qui pendait à la gâchette dans le but de se tirer dessus. Il savait que lorsqu'il se tirait dessus tous ses problèmes partaient, ou du moins la partie la plus effrayante. Tout le monde le vit faire et Giannini qui ne voulait pas faire hurla.

-Nooooon !

Il attrapa le bazooka et le tira de toutes ses forces pour le retirer des bras de l'enfant. La nouvelle direction du viseur de l'arme fit ouvrir en grand les yeux du décimo. Eh oui, la nouvelle cible du bazooka était sa personne. Il hurla son fameux cri et commença un mouvement de fuite. Et puis tout se passa au ralenti au moment où la vachette tira sur la ficelle. Gokudera, le regard inquiet, se rua vers son boss mais trop lentement à son goût Yamamoto, ses yeux montraient son sérieux mais son visage était déformé par une grimace, tendit son bras en essayant d'atteindre plus vite son ami Ryohei, hurla tout en se ruant vers son kohai.

Tsuna les vit tous en action et il espérait qu'ils arriveraient à temps mais au fond de lui il savait, il savait que ses amis n'allaient pas être là à temps. Il savait parce que Dieu -ou l'auteur- aimait le torturer et qu'il avait là une occasion trop belle pour la laisser passer.

La balle finit par toucher sa cible et une fumée rose couvrit le corps du boss Vongola.

-Tsuna/Sawada/Jusaime !

Ils étaient tous frustrés et apeurés. Frustrés de n'avoir pas été assez rapide, et apeuré parce que la dernière fois que Tsuna était parti dans le futur puis ils s'étaient tous retrouvés dans le futur pour une bataille de folie et où leur vie était en danger. Et ils se retrouvèrent avec un Byakuran dans le présent qui ne voulait plus lâcher leur boss pour « avoir une meilleure entente entre les deux familles ». L'albinos avait soi-disant appris du futur et voulait ne pas faire les mêmes erreurs. Mais les gardiens restaient tout de même méfiants vis-à-vis de cet homme.

Seul Reborn et biens sur le jeune Sawada savait pourquoi un tel rapprochement. D'ailleurs le premier ne laissait plus son élève seul avec ce... bouffeur de marshmallow depuis la fois où il l'a vu sauter sur l'adolescent. Même Xanxus ne pouvait pas le voir en peinture... en fait, il ne pouvait plus voir de blanc du tout.

Bref, ce qui leur fit sortir toutes les personnes de la pièce fut un toussotement derrière la fumée. Donc il y avait bien une personne et techniquement parlant, cette personne devrait être Sawada Tsunayoshi du futur. Ils retinrent tous leurs souffles, à quoi pouvait bien ressembler leur futur ami, il était le seul manquant et sans avoir de photo dans le futur.

-Pourquoi les problèmes me tombent toujours dessus ? Quoi que là, c'était plus de la chance.

Une voix virile et sensuelle surgit de la fumée. Une voix qui fit frémir les gardiens de la tête aux pieds. Impossible que cela soit leur chef ! La brume rose finit par s'évaporer et ils purent enfin admirer l'apollon devant eux. Cette personne possédait un corps mince et élancé avec une fine musculature et ils purent tout admirer vu qu'elle était habillée d'un simple caleçon noir et d'une chemise blanche entièrement ouverte. Leurs yeux observèrent, non matèrent, l'inconnu d'un œil curieux... ravi. Après avoir étudié le corps dans toutes ses coutures, ils montèrent un peu plus haut avec une fine bouche composée de deux lèvres qui ne demandaient qu'à être torturées. Un petit nez, fin et droit et deux grands yeux couleurs chocolat où brillait une lueur de candeur (pas pour très longtemps). Mais ce qui se faisait le plus remarquer dans cet être apparu de nulle part était une tignasse châtain qui défiait tout apesanteur. C'était l'homme parfait quoi de qui signifiait que c'était impossible que ça soit leur boss.

-Takeshi ? Hayato ? Ryohei ?

Ils ouvrirent tous les yeux. Cette personne était assez proche d'eux pour les appeler par leur prénom même Tsuna ne les avait jamais appelé comme ça. En d'autre termes il était impossible que ça soit lui.

L'homme pouffa légèrement mais d'une manière tellement... attirante.

-Vous êtes trop mignon comme ça.

Premier coup. Un choc prit tous les gardiens et leur cœur se mirent à battre rapidement. Ils disaient encore une réplique comme ça dans cette tenue et il allait les achever.

L'homme pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et d'une manière tellement... mignonne.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Deuxième coup. Gokudera était à terre mais il avait encore les yeux ouverts. Yamamoto se tenait au bureau pour ne pas tomber, son visage montrait bien ses difficultés. On avait perdu Giannini et Lambo... Bah c'était Lambo, il était en train de se curer le nez en regardant le comportant idiot des adultes. Mais le meilleur est toujours pour la fin et c'était Ryohei. Pour X et Y raison, le buste de son corps se retrouva par la fenêtre, il avait un filet de bave qui coulait et ses yeux tournaient. Notre boxeur était définitivement K.O.

Les grands yeux marrons clignèrent d'incompréhension avant qu'une main emprisonna sa poitrine.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour eux, ils sont en train d'apprendre ce que c'est que de te connaître réellement.

Une veine pulsa sur le front du décimo.

-Reborn ! Sale Pervers ! Ta vu dans quelle situation tu m'as mis ! Je parie que c'est encore de ta faute si je suis ici.

Tiens, son élève avait l'air d'être plus mature, ça ne le rendait que plus excitant. Il s'approcha de son oreille et lui murmura d'une voix sensuelle.

-Et si c'était le cas ?

Puis il lécha l'oreille. Un frisson parcourut tout le corps de Tsuna adulte et la réaction ne se fit pas attendre très longtemps

-HIIIIIIIIIIII !

Il se releva et alla se coller au mur à l'opposé du tueur. Troisième coup, tous les combattants Vongola qui ont réussi à survivre à la bataille des anneaux, au future, à une famille mafieuse, à un arcobaleno accro à sa vengeance venait d'être battu par un décimo en chemise coller à un mur. La renommée de la dixième génération venait de prendre un coup.

-Kufufu, et moi qui croyais que quelqu'un essayait de s'en prendre à mon futur corps.

Le dit futur corps eut un frisson d'horreur et releva son regard effrayé et tomba dans deux yeux dépariés qui étaient proches de lui... Trop proche de lui !

-Kufufu, je crois qu'en te voyant comme ça mon très cher Tsunayoshi, j'ai encore plus envi de prendre possession de ton corps mais d'une manière...différente.

Le hitman releva la tête et fusilla du regard la brume. Comment osait-il se rapprocher autant de SA proie ! Quand à lui, le judaime frissonna. Venait-il de se mettre lui-même dans la mouise ? Ou plutôt le lui du passé ? Ça voulait dire que si les gardiens de son époque lui courait tous après c'était à cause de lui ! Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se morfondre plus longtemps qu'une bouche se rapprocha dangereusement de lui et c'est aussi à ce moment qu'il remarqua quelque chose de trèèèès important.

-Mukuro... Trop drôle, t'es plus petit que moi.

Le hitman pouffa légèrement (parce que lui restait plus grand que le Vongola decimo) ce qui fit apparaître une veine sur le front de l'ananas vivant. Il fit apparaître son trident et dit d'une voix qui ne présageait rien de bon.

-Tu veux mourir ?

On se savait pas trop à qui il s'adressait mais cela fit quand même peur à Tsuna qui profita du fait que son gardien (le seul encore debout) se soit retourné vers l'arcobaleno du soleil pour prendre ses jambes à son cou et se dirigea vers la sortie. Mais vu qu'il avait la malchance, même dix ans après, ses gardiens soi-disant morts étaient revenu de l'au-delà et lui coururent après.

-Tsuna, on va t'aider, attend nous.

-Judaime vous pouvez compter sur moi.

-Sawada ! Pourquoi piques-tu une extrême accélération !

Pourquoi ? Il lui demandait pourquoi ! Parce qu'une étoile bizarre était apparu dans leurs yeux, que leurs sourires étaient loin d'être amicale et que leurs mains étaient tendues vers lui comme pour l'emprisonner plutôt que pour l'aider. Donc oui, lorsque vous avez trois personnes ressemblant à des rescapés d'un asile, la chose que vous faites en premier est d'accélérer. Il ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte de l'endroit où il était jusqu'à qu'un tonfa lui frôle le menton.

-Pour te balader dans Nanimori dans une tenue non réglementaire, je vais te mordre à mort.

L'adulte decimo se remit de ses émotions et regarda le nouvel arrivant... Que faisait Hibari Kyoya ici... Il regarda ensuite autour de lui avant de hurler et d'essayer de couvrir un peu plus ses cuisses en commençant par fermer sa chemise. Il tira, ensuite, sur le bas de la chemise pour essayer de l'allonger et était rouge comme la joue de Shamal lorsqu'il se prend une claque d'une femme.

Premier coup pour le chef du comité de discipline. Les trois autres arrivèrent enfin auprès du boss, c'est qu'il courait vite lorsqu'il en avait envie, et ils jaugèrent eux aussi l'homme en face d'eux. Leurs regards étaient différents de d'habitude, ça n'était plus le regard déterminé du soleil, le regard joueur de la pluie et le regard haineux de la tempête, mais il eut droit au regard de concurrence de Ryohei, le regard d'assassin de Yamamoto et le regard... haineux de Gokudera. La chasse était ouverte et ce qui appela tous les participants à être vigilants fut :

-Kufufu, alors comme ça on aime se balader à moitié nu ?

Là, il était foutu... Ses cinq gardiens (les plus tarés) et son tuteur (il était sûr à deux cents pour cent qu'il était là, quelque part) étaient réunis, au milieu d'une place et se jaugeaient... Cela allait faire une tonne de paperasse ! Ah, mais oui ! Puisqu'il n'avait pas encore passé la cérémonie du transfert du pouvoir, à cette époque il n'avait pas encore à se préoccuper des papiers. Donc si ses gardiens venaient à se battre, il n'avait aucune responsabilité !

-C'est pas bien ta manière de pensée Dame-Tsuna. Tiens, si quelque chose, même la moindre petite pétale dee fleure venait à être détruit, tu en prendras l'entière responsabilité avec un entraînement spécial pour protéger ton environnement.

Un frisson lui traversa le corps et ses amis se mirent en mouvement. Kyoya se dirigea vers Mukuro, parce que sa tête était celle qui lui revenait le moins pendant que la brume se tenait prête à le recevoir. Yamamoto sortit le Shigure Kintoki et se dirigea aussi vers Mukuro, pourquoi ? Parce que c'était lui le plus près. Ryohei qui trouvait que les deux contre un étaient trop injuste, se dirigea vers Hibari pour lui montrer sa puissance. Quant à Gokudera il jeta des bombes au-dessus de tout le groupe.

Tous s'attendirent à une explosion phénoménale et préparaient déjà leur plan de protection mais rien ne vint. Lorsqu'ils levèrent les yeux au ciel, ils virent une magnifique flamme pure de couleur orange et des yeux marrons qui laissèrent place à ceux oranges profonds.

-Arrêtez.

Si la voix du Vongola était déjà grave et sensuelle alors imaginez-vous en hyper-mode. Mais la dixième génération était réputée pour n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Et donc, le gardien du nuage continua son assaut sur la brume. Une veine pulsa sur le front du boss et avant même que les deux opposants ne s'en rendent compte, il était déjà entre les deux combattants.

-Ne me faites pas répéter.

Mais encore une fois ils ne prirent pas en compte la menace du soi-disant chef. Ce dernier ferma les yeux avant de commencer par calmer l'accro des règles. Il se déplaça et en moins d'une seconde il était près du corps du japonais. Il lui asséna un coup ni trop puissant (il ne voulait pas le tuer) mais assez pour que l'autre tombe à terre. Ensuite il se dirigea vers le chef de Kokyoland, il apparut derrière lui et donna un coup de coude, sauf que Rokudo réussit à esquiver. Malheureusement, le violet ne vit pas le coup de genou et se le prit en plein milieu du ventre.

Les trois autres gardiens ouvrirent grand les yeux en voyant avec quelle facilité leur ami du futur avait réussi à maîtriser les deux plus forts gardiens Vongola. Mais le combat n'était pas fini. Les deux molosses n'acceptaient pas leur défaite et essayèrent de se relever. Le judaime éteignit sa flamme et leur demanda avec un sourire tendre aux lèvres.

-S'il vous plaît, ça ne sert à rien de se battre.

Encore une fois, les deux têtes de mule n'écoutèrent pas et attaquèrent le pauvre homme. La veine pulsa encore plus fort et le sourire tendre fut remplacer par un sourire sadique. Nous préfèrons retransmettre les émotions de Takeshi, Hayato et Ryohei au vu de la violence qui suit. Il n'avait jamais vu de sourire sadique sur le visage angélique du decimo mais s'il avait su que cela donnerait ça, ils n'auraient jamais laisser les deux autres hommes se battre. Les trois ados blanchirent à vue d'œil et faillirent s'évanouir sous l'horreur du spectacle que leur montrait l'innocent et pure Tsunayoshi.

Ce dernier était à bout de souffle et regarda les survivants.

-Vous avez quelque chose à redire ?

Ils secouèrent vivement la tête et eurent un petit regard au cadavre, non, on devait plutôt parler de dépouille, des deux autres gardiens.

-Transporter les jusqu'à chez moi.

Et aussi tôt dit, aussi tôt fait. Heureusement que Hibari avait fait le ménage ce qui fait qu'ils ne trouvèrent personne sur le chemin (faut pas oublier que Tsuna est en caleçon).

-Au fait Mukuro, où est Chrome ?

Même dans les vapes, en entendant la terrible voix, Rokudo répondit.

-Chrome... Partie... Copine... Shopping...

Il soupira, au moins il était tranquille de ce côté-là. Ses pensées dérivèrent vers son lui passé. Comment allait-il ?

* * *

Tsunayoshi était sur un lit, il regarda autour de lui et vit sept loups affamés... Bon essayons de tout mettre en place. Il était chez lui et s'était fait toucher par le bazooka des dix ans traficoté par les bons soin du mécanicien attitré des Vongola (à croire qu'il n'y a que des bons à rien dans cette famille). OK, pour l'instant c'est d'accord. Donc théoriquement il devrait être dans le futur à la place de lui-même... Mais cela ne résout pas le problème. Qui était ces loups ?

-E-e-euh... Où sui-is-je ?

Tiens un des loups vient de bouger. Il remarqua que ça n'était pas un loup mais un homme et il le reconnut tout de suite.

-Reborn ! C'est bien toi !

Une joie incroyable s'empara de lui. La dernière fois qu'il était arrivé dans le futur, il s'était retrouvé dans un cercueil et seul.

-Tsuna ? Tu as bien rajeuni... Je vois, le bazooka.

Il hocha la tête vivement. À ce qu'il voyait son tuteur n'avait pas changé ( et il ne savait pas si c'était bien), toujours avec la classe. Normalement il devrait se sentir en sécurité alors pourquoi... Pourquoi son hyper-intuition lui criait, non, lui hurlait de partir ? Il regarda les autres dans la pièce... C'était bien ses gardiens mais quelque chose avait changé. Du moins c'est ce qu'il se dit lorsqu'il se fit embrasser par Hibari Kyoya adulte, la terreur de Namimori.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais !

Ensuite il vit un trident à la place de son gardien et pour finir une guerre se déclencha dans ce qu'il supposait être sa chambre. Il fut pétrifié de peur. Le pire était qu'il n'y avait personne pour lui mettre un pied sauté dans la tête ou se moquer de lui... Bon, c'était plutôt des bons côtés mais d'habitude Reborn lui mettait un bon coup et son corps réagissait, il avait perdu tout contrôle de son corps. Mais malheureusement, son tuteur était aussi dans la bataille et que donc il ne risquait pas de l'aider.

Une personne très discrète lui attrapa le bras et réussit à le faire évacuer de la chambre en toute discrétion. Il regarda la personne et fut très surpris. C'était le capitaine du club de boxe. Il voulut lui poser une question mais l'aîné lui intima de se taire.

-Nous pourrons parler lorsque nous serons extrêmement en sécurité.

Il le regarda les yeux ouvert pour trois raisons. D'un, il n'avait pas sauté dans la bataille comme la brute sans cervelle qu'il connaissait. De deux, il avait été discret, mais le plus important c'est qu'il était rationnel ! Il se laissa aller et ça n'est qu'une fois enfermé dans un placard que le gardien du soleil prit la parole.

-Je m'excuse pour le comportement des autres, ils n'avaient pas à te sauter aussi extrêmement dessus comme ils l'ont fait.

Tsuna ouvrit un peu plus les yeux dans le noir. Son « grand frère » était devenu beaucoup plus mature qu'il ne le pensait.

-En fait je les comprends un peu. Tu sais, dans ce monde tu réussis tout le temps une fuite extrême et puis ton apparence a changé aussi. Tu restes extrêmement pur et innocent -surtout quand tu fais ton timide- sauf que tu sais être extrêmement stricte et surtout te faire comprendre -surtout quand tes gardiens vont trop loin-, donc imagines-toi la libido qu'ils ont eu lorsqu'ils ont vu leur extrême fantasme avec un air inoffensif et qui est justement inoffensif.

Non, ça il ne pouvait pas le comprendre. Il écouta un peu ce qui se passait en dehors de leur habitacle et il n'entendit rien. Pas même une mouche, on aurait dit que personne ne vivait dans ce manoir. Un manoir fantôme ? Cela le fit frissonner.

-La chasse est extrêmement ouverte.

-Hein ?

Ryohei sourit.

-La chasse est extrêmement ouverte signifie que tout le monde court après toi et que donc toutes les personnes les plus extrêmes qui participent à la chasse sont facilement irritables. On a donc créé une alerte spéciale pour que les domestiques se réfugient afin qu'ils ne meurent pas inutilement.

Une goutte apparut sur le front du decimo. Où avait-il atterri ? Il allait poser une question avant que deux femmes, probablement des femmes de chambre entrèrent dans la pièce. La première dit.

-Tu sais apparemment Xanxus-sama serait dans le manoir.

-C'est pour ça que l'alerte a été donnée.

-Pas que ça, les gardiens seraient beaucoup plus excités que d'habitude.

-Non...

Xanxus ? Ici ? L'adolescent se retourna vers l'adulte qui était aussi blanc que ses cheveux.

-Oni-san ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe.

-C'est mauvais...

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que Xanxus a un truc pour te pister.

-Un truc pour me pister ?

-Oui, on s'est tous demandé comment il réussissait à faire quelque chose d'aussi extrême mais on n'a jamais réussi à savoir.

Savoir que Xanxus pouvait le suivre lui faisait froid dans le dos. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'essayer d'échafauder un plan pour essayer de tenir le plus de temps possible à cette époque parce que oui, il en était sûr, ses amis étaient déjà en train de chercher la solution à son problème (on ne lui dira pas qu'ils sont concentrés à autre chose) qu'un gros boum retentit avec une lumière aveuglante.

Quelqu'un venait de défoncer la porte du placard où ils avaient élu domicile.

-Foutu déchet, me faire te chercher.

Tsuna blanchit à vue d'œil. Alors c'était vrai, il pouvait le pister n'importe où. Il fit ses prières lorsqu'un corps imposant se mit devant lui.

-Je ne te laisseras extrêmement pas toucher à Tsuna.

Le châtain fut ému du comportement de son gardien. Il était véritablement fiable.

-Ce soir, il finira dans MON lit !

Ou pas... Il profita de la diversion pour s'enfuir de la pièce non sans une pensée pour le grand frère de Kyoko. Il se rassura en se disant que le soleil avait l'habitude de ces batailles mais pas lui.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il finit par s'arrêter et se colla au mur. Dans le couloir perpendiculaire à celui où se trouver le boss, le carnivore de Namimori était en train de marcher probablement à sa recherche. Il se dépêcha de courir dans le sens inverse mais l'oreille entraîner du chef du comité de discipline le repéra et commença une course-poursuite.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans la chambre du parrain. Giannini était déjà debout.

-Bon retour Judaime ! J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous j'ai réparé le bazooka des dix ans et il ne reste plus qu'à vous tirer dessus.

Sawada adulte sourit. Il aimait bien ce monde et le fait que ses gardiens lui obéissent ne lui donnait pas envi de retourner dans son monde. Mais il eut une petite pensée pour son lui plus jeune et se dit que s'il le laissait là-bas, il le retrouverait en miette. Tsunoyaoshi préférerait que ça soit lui qui combatte plutôt qu'un autre (même si l'autre c'est lui... plus jeune) et puis il était un peu nostalgique quand même.

-Donc il est l'heure de se dire au revoir.

-Judaime, je vous protège toujours n'est ce pas ?

-Euuh... On peut dire ça comme ça. Il n'allait tout de même pas lui dire que sa façon de protéger avait évolué et qu'il était devenu lui-même un danger ?

-Prend soins de toi.

-Merci Yamamoto. Pourquoi le futur épéiste ne pouvait-il plus avoir un sourire aussi pur ? Pourquoi n'avait-il le droit qu'à pratiquement des sourires charmeurs et pervers ?

-SAWADA ! Rentre dans mon extrême club de boxe !

-Non Merci ! Surtout si les vestiaires sont mixtes.

-Tsuna-ni, tu vas partir.

Le dit Tsuna-ni sourit avant de passer une main sur la coupe afro de l'enfant. Au moins, ici, lorsqu'il utilisait le bazooka, c'était l'ado qu'ils avaient pas l'ADULTE ! Il soupira.

-Je vais te mordre à mort.

-Oui, oui. Je sais ça.

-Il faudra que je te fasse un entraînement spécial.

-LAISSES MOI TRANQUILLE !

-BIIIIIIIIIIP.

-Tout est prêt Judaime.

-Prenez soin de vous les amis.

-Kufufu, n'oublie pas, ton corps est à moi et surtout ta virginité.

L'adulte ouvrit les yeux avant de rigoler.

-Qui vous a dit que j'étais vierge ? Il me semble l'avoir perdu il y a peu près dix ans de cela.

* * *

Pour qu'on soit clair... Au début il n'avait qu'un seul poursuivant, non ? Alors pourquoi il y avait une vingtaine de personnes derrière lui ?

-HIIIIII ! Que fait la famiglia Millefiore et Uni, pourquoi es-tu là ? Et pourquoi tu me cours après ?

-Pour aider oncle Reborn.

Effectivement, derrière lui se trouvait en premier lieu sa famiglia suivit de très près par la Varia. Stop, cela signifiait que le boss de la Varia courait ? Il se retourna et faillit trébucher. Comme on pouvait s'attendre, le ténébreux ne courait pas, il était assis sur un trône traîné par Levi.

Ensuite venaient Byakuran et les véritables couronnes funéraires collés à Uni et Ganma... Comment avait-il fait pour tous les rameuter ? Et vu que madame chance n'était toujours pas avec lui, il ouvrit une porte et tomba sur un salon et donc pas d'issue. Il se retourna comme un lapin pris en chasse et regarda ses poursuivants.

-Judaime, c'est moi, Hayato. Vous n'avez pas à avoir peur de moi.

-Kufufu, veuillez nous laisser seuls, sa virginité est à moi.

-Elle est à moi, je vais te mordre à mort.

-Dégagez de mon chemin, déchet.

Et s'ensuivit une bataille de vocabulaire à qui gagnerait par les mots. Le boss Vongola était ravi qu'ils ne détruisaient rien mais quelque chose le gênait et il décida de prendre la parole.

-E-euh..

-Espèce de tête de poulpe.

-La ferme tête de gazon !

-Euuh... Excusez-moi.

-Je suis le numéro un, vous battre est inutile.

-Déchet, je vais te buter.

-J'ai un truc à vous dire...

-Haha, désolé mais je ne peux pas vous laisser Tsuna.

-VOOOOIIII, fait un duel avec moi, foutu baseballeur !

-ÉCOUTEZ-MOI !

Tous se turent. Ils l'énervaient à dire des choses dont ils n'étaient pas au courant.

-QUI VOUS À DIT QUE J'ÉTAIS VIERGE ?

Pouf, une fumée rose apparut et laissa place au Sawada du futur au milieu d'une meute de loups affamé et enragé.

-Merde...

* * *

POUF. Tsunayoshi adulte laissa place à un petit être chétif et blanc comme le T-shirt de Monsieur Propre. Il regarda où il avait atterri avant d'avoir un véritable sourire.

-Enfin je vous retrouve.

-SAWADA TSUNAYOHI !

-HIIIIIIIIII ! Quoi ?

-Es-tu vierge ?

Le dénommé rougit aussi vite qu'un pigeon fonce sur un pare-brise en entendant la question. Le pire était sûrement les regards de tueurs qu'ils recevaient de tous ses gardiens avec en prime l'arcobaleno. Il les regarda tour à tour et décida de choisir la plus sage décision : la fuite.

-REVIENS ICI !

-JAMAIS ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça !

Et c'est comme ça que se la décima famiglia se retrouva à courir après leur boss, sur une plage avec en fond un coucher de soleil. Ils auraient pu continuer comme ça longtemps si le Vongola decimo n'était pas tombé sur la Varia. Pourquoi était-il entré sur la plage privée des Vongola ?

* * *

Alors voilà les contraintes :

-allTsuna

-Des perso TYL (je crois que c'est fait)

-Tsuna qui remet ses gardiens à sa place (si y'a plus violent, j'arrête d'écrire)

-Un Ryohei classe (il est classe, il a même réussi à sauvé Tsuna). Je tiens à dire que j'ai été mangé par le temps et qu'à la base c'était pas sensé donner ça ^^

-Une situation ambigu (alors à votre avis Tsuna est-til vierge? Ou il a dit juste ça pour leur prouver qu'il était un homme. Et si il ne l'est plus qui a pu être la première fois de Tsuna?)

Et je crois c'est tout ^^. Une petite review pour donner votre avis et j'ai peut-être, j'ai bien dit peut-être une suite (j'ai de gros problème d'ordi donc je sais pas trop comment faire).


	2. Bonus partie 1

Alors voici comme promis la suite de Tsuna et Tsuna. Par contre je vous explique qu'elle sera en deux partie car elle est trop longue et que je l'ai toujours pas fini donc ça me permet de gagner un peu de temps. Ne vous inquiétez pour la suite vous n'attendrez pas je sais pas combien de moi pour l'avoir XD... Bon... O.K, je me tais...

_**~~ Bonne lecture ~~**_

* * *

**Bonus partie 1**

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour en arriver là ? ». C'était la question qui ne cessait de tourmenter notre petit héros j'ai nommé Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola decimo en devenir. Et effectivement si vous vous trouviez à sa place, cette question vous aurez probablement aussi hanté l'esprit.

Il se trouvait enfermé dans un placard, recroquevillé sur lui-même en se maudissant lui et son futur lui-même de l'avoir mis dans cette situation. Pourquoi parlait-il autant ? Le fait qu'on le prenne pour un petit animal faible et fragile (bon il l'était peut-être un petit peu mais ce n'est pas une raison de lui jeter la vérité à la figure comme ça !) l'avait énervé et les mots étaient sortis sans même que son cerveau ne traite l'information. Comme quoi le proverbe « tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche » n'a pas été inventé pour rien.

Un grand bruit se fit entendre à l'extérieur... Tient, un mur venait de tomber... C'était encore à lui qu'allait être envoyé la facture... Á votre avis, combien peut coûter un mur de l'un des musées les plus importants de la ville ? La punition de Hibari n'est pas prise en compte ici. Et encore s'il avait de la chance ça n'était qu'un mur... Il savait, maintenant, quand et comment avait commencé la chasse au boss qu'il avait subi lors de son voyage dans le futur.

Il n'y avait plus un bruit dehors. Peut-être étaient-ils partis ailleurs. Le châtain entrouvrit la porte du placard et ne vit plus personne. Il ne sentait plus aucune présence. Son intuition était éteinte donc il pouvait y aller. Au bout d'un long moment d'hésitation, il finit par poser le pied par terre. Mauvaise idée, à peine la tête sortit du noir que deux bras l'encerclèrent. Foutu intuition, pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas éveillée ?

Il leva les yeux pour voir qui avait réussi à l'attraper et tomba nez à nez avec une chevelure verte et un visage blasé et mal rasé.

-Verde ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je suis là pour toi.

« Nooooon, pas toi aussi ! » pensa-t-il avant de se débattre comme il put mais il se fit vite calmer d'un coup d'électricité. Il tomba dans l'inconscience, non sans avoir entendu

-Enfin pour toi... plutôt tes hormones qui réussissent à mettre dans tous leur état les plus forts mafieux du monde et des mondes parallèles.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il l'avait voulu lui. Il finit par ne plus voir que du noir et ne rien ressentir.

* * *

Lorsque Tsuna reprit connaissance ses muscles étaient tendus et sa tête tournait. Un peu dans les vapes, il profita de la chaleur ainsi que du lit assez confortable dans lequel il avait été placé. Après quelques minutes, le temps que la brume du sommeil et du choc électrique disparaisse il se leva d'un coup, se mettant en position assise. Très mauvaise idée. Aussitôt lever, aussitôt coucher. Il ferma les yeux le temps que les murs arrêtent de tourner et que son estomac se remette à sa place. Mine de rien, se faire endormir par de l'électricité ça fait mal !

Il soupira et une fois qu'il se sentit un peu mieux il regarda autour de lui. Il était dans un lit simple collé au mur blanc avec une couverture rouge dans une petite pièce avec peu de meuble et une fenêtre de taille normale... Il n'avait jamais vu cet endroit et ça n'avait pas l'air d'être le laboratoire de Verde, non, si c'était le cas il se serait retrouvé sur une table en métal avec plein de fil relier à son corps nu qui aurait attiré tous ses gardiens qui se battraient devant lui alors qu'il serait nu et attaché et que donc la personne qui gagnerait le combat pourra faire ce qu'il veut de lui, nu, sur une table... Non, effectivement il était loin de ce scénario.

Il entendit une porte s'ouvrir et regarda ses pieds... Non, il ne trouvait pas ses pieds intéressants mais son lit était collé au mur et le seul couloir se situait à ses pieds par conséquent la porte aussi. Il observa donc la personne qui apparut pile poile entre ses deux pieds et Tsuna rougit plus vite qu'une mouette vous pique votre chips. En effet, l'homme venait probablement de sortir de la douche vu qu'il ne portait qu'une serviette autour de la taille et une autour de son cou. Des gouttes coulaient doucement le long de son corps pour finir absorber par le tissu. Son corps était à s'en damner.

-Tiens, tu es réveillé ?

Le decimo clignota des yeux avant d'essuyer la bave qu'il avait au coin de la bouche pour que l'autre ne le remarque pas sinon il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

-Qu-qu-qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

L'autre rit doucement avant de se diriger vers le lit et de monter à quatre pattes au-dessus de l'adolescent.

-Crois-tu que je vais laisser ces chacals prendre ce qui m'appartient ?

Le boss rougit encore plus avant de mettre ses mains sur la poitrine de l'homme pour essayer de le repousser. Chose futile vu que l'inverse semblait se produire. L'inconnu, que nous appellerons Leon en attendant de connaître sa véritable identité, s'approcha de plus en plus du petit animal et finit par l'embrasser. Tsuna prit par l'instant ne remarqua pas tout de suite que son pantalon avait volé et que sa chemise était ouverte.

Se sachant en fuite, il mit fin au baiser pour essayer de parler tandis que l'autre s'attaqua à son cou.

-A-Aaah attend, o-o-on ne peut...

BOUM ! Le bruit d'une porte qu'on défonçait suivit de pas dans l'entrée avant que la personne ne s'arrête au pied du lit. Le jeune decimo essaya de voir qui était la nouvelle personne mais avec un homme au-dessus de vous c'était très difficile. L'identité du nouvel arrivant fut vite découverte lorsque des flammes de la colère vinrent brûler le lit. Heureusement que Leon fut habile et prit son amant tout en se décalant. Par la suite, il se mit en position de défense avec l'adolescent derrière lui.

Lorsque le parrain reprit enfin ses esprits, il rougit en pensant à la position dans laquelle il avait été trouvé et jaugea Xanxus. Ses cicatrices s'étaient développées et ses armes étaient déjà chargées de ses flammes. Une grosse goutte apparut sur le front du Vongola... Il devait absolument savoir comment le boss de la Varia arrivait à le retrouver, cela allait de sa survie... Au moins celle de ses fesses.

-Qui es-tu déchet.

L'homme se releva en refermant les petits boutons de sa chemise au niveau des poignets. « Comment t'as fait pour penser à te rhabiller ! » pensa le ciel. En effet, Leon s'était vêtu d'un pantalon noir avec une chemise blanche et un petit veston. Notons au passage que la vitesse d'habillement de cet individu, qui s'habille plus vite que Lucky Luck, ne choque pas notre petite tête brune.

-Moi ? Il avait un petit sourire au lèvres. Je suis juste un barman.

Une autre boule de flamme traversa la pièce. « NOOOOOOOOOON, LA FACTUREEEEEUUUUUH ! » fut la seule pensée de Sawada alors qu'il était dans les bras de son aîné qui l'avait sauvé de justesse. Le barman reposa Tsunayoshi par terre et l'embrassa des bouts des lèvres tout en esquivent une autre balle.

-Écoute trésor, je crois que là, on n'a pas trop le temps de discuter. Enfuis-toi.

Le regard de Tsuna se fit inquiet et l'homme lui répondit par un magnifique sourire, l'un de ceux qui avaient fait craquer l'herbivore.

Une fois rassurer, le plus petit réussit à s'échapper sous le regard de tueur de Xanxus qui faillit l'avoir par la peau de son caleçon. Une fois dans la rue, il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Qui dit Xanxus dit Varia et son équipe de bras cassé... euh, de tueur. Ils ne devaient pas être très loin et donc Tsuna devait se faire le plus discret possible... Si on peut appeler un gars qui court dans la rue en caleçon et chemise ouverte avec un suçon dans le cou jusqu'à en perdre halène, discret.

Rien d'étonnant, il se fit attraper par le préfet de Namimori qui avait eu vent d'un pervers qui courait dans la rue. Oui, ce qui se passe dans la petite ville tranquille arrive pratiquement en temps réel chez le préfet.

-Herbivore, je vais te mordre à mort pour exhibitionnisme. Prépare-toi.

Le parrain rougit et tourna la tête sur le côté tout en se cachant la tête, prêt à recevoir des coups. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il sentit des lèvres se posaient sur les siennes.

-QU'EST CE QE TU FAIS ! Dame-Tsuna est à MOI ! Lambo-sama !

Il tira de sa coupe afro un bazooka bleu qu'il pointa vers le chef du comité de discipline. Attendez, stop, un bazooka bleu ? Il n'était pas censé être violet. Sawada essaya de se rapprocher du bovin calmement tout en lui disant.

-Du calme Lambo. Á qui appartient ce bazooka ?

-Ah le le, tu ne sais pas ? C 'est la famiglia de Lambo qui l'a envoyé mais le gros front ne voulait pas le donner à Lambo tout de suite donc Lambo est allé le voler dans son laboratoire.

Il dit ça avec de grand syeux tellement innocents que Tsuna faillit oublier le plus des gros problèmes. Gros front était probablement Giannini et qui dit Giannini dit problème. Reste calme Tsuna, respire bien fort. Une fois sa respiration reprit, il réussit à faire un beau sourire réconfortant à son « petit frère » avant de lui dire.

-Lambo, c'est pas bien de voler. Si tu me donnes ça tout de suite, on ira le prendre avec la permission de Ginnini, d'accord ?

Le bébé sembla peser le pour et le contre avant de baisser son arme. Le vongola decimo expira tout l'air de ses poumons de soulagement. Son soulagement fut de courte durée puisqu'une personne dont on avait oublié la présence revint en action.

-Porter des armes à Namimori est interdit. Je vais devoir te mordre à mort.

« Et tes tonfas, ce ne sont pas des armes ?! » mais pour sa sécurité cette phrase resta qu'une pensée. Voyant le carnivore sortir ses armes, la vache prit peur et ferma les yeux avant de tirer au hasard avec le bazooka. Une fois qu'il fut sûr que sa cible avait été touchée il ouvrit un œil puis l'autre avant de voir de la fumée qui avait pris dans toute la ruelle.

Hibari, furieux du désordre qu'avait provoqué l'herbivore en vache lui donna un coup de tonfa et Lambo s'envola vers d'autres cieeeeeeeeeeeuuuuuuuuux... Une fois le gêneur partit, il se retourna pour faire face au decimo du futur. Mais l'image qu'il vit fut à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire. Un jeune, non, un adulte était allongé sensuellement sur le sol, ne possédant qu'un seul drap qui ne cachait que ses parties génitales. Cet homme avait le souffle court, les joues rouges et les yeux vitreux de désir. Il était allongé sur le dos, les jambes écartées comme pour appeler l'homme à y entrer. Mais ce qui acheva le gardien du nuage fut la voix qui ne cachait rien au désir de Tsuna, parce que, oui, l'homme était Tsuna.

-Mmm... Qu'est-ce que tu attends, viens. V-aah-vite.

Un court-circuit se fit dans la tête brune avant qu'il ne tombe par terre, baignant dans son sang. Le châtain ne sentant pas son amant venir mais juste la morsure du froid commença à reprendre conscience. Il se rendit compte qu'il était dans une ruelle et non pas dans son lit et que l'homme entre ses jambes était Hibari (il n'allait pas laisser passer une occasion pareille donc il était revenu d'entre les morts).

-HIIII !

Il n'avait jamais hurlé aussi fort depuis la fois où il a failli se faire violer par Byakuran dans une usine de bonbons... Quelle horreur ! Grâce à des années d'entraînement pour ses réflexes pour sauver la peau de ses fesses, le boss mit une gifle monumentale couplée de flamme de dernière volonté. La petite ruelle se transforma en boulevard après l'attaque du decimo. Il remarqua enfin la bêtise qu'il venait de faire lorsque des passants, attirés par l'explosion, commencèrent à le regarder bizarrement. Il rougit jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux avant de se recouvrir avec le drap comme les romains à l'époque des toges avant de s'enfuir chez lui.

Il courut aussi vite qu'il put, pieds nus en faisant bien attention à ne pas perdre le seul habit qu'il portait sur lui. Après s'être suffisamment éloigné de la ruelle-boulevrard, il s'arrêta pour reprendre sa respiration. Heureusement qu'il avait travaillé son endurance parce que sinon... Il s'assit au sol pour permettre à tous ses muscles de se détendre. Sa respiration était encore rapide lorsqu'un frisson lui traversa toute la colonne vertébrale. « Mince, pas lui ! » pensa le petit châtain mais il était trop tard. Il eut juste le temps de se retourner qu'une brume violette apparaisse ainsi qu'un adolescent à la coupe d'ananas.

Ce dernier, à peine sorti de sa cachette se figea sur place. Non, cela ne pouvait pas être une illusion, c'était bel et bien réel. Le Tsuna à moitié allongé par terre, à moitié de dos, sa tête tournée vers lui, le rouge aux joues et le souffle court probablement dû à une activité (pas celle que pensait Rokudo) était bel et bien ré cela avec une sorte de toge improvisée qui ne demandait qu'à être enlevé.

-Kufufu, quelle... surprise mon cher Tsunayoshi. C'est un cadeau magnifique que tu m'offres là.

Le ciel eut une goutte derrière la tête. Il n'était pas là par plaisir mais il n'avait pas le temps d'y penser. Il s'était déjà mis à courir.

Certaines personnes virent une magnifique personne courir avec des cheveux courts châtains flottants dans le vent, de longues et fines jambes et un tissu blanc comme neige dansant autour d'elle. Cette personne passa tellement vite que les gens ont cru d'abord à une hallucination. Et voilà comment naquit la légende de la femme en blanc qui courait dans les rues de Namimori à la recherche de son homme.

Il courut un peu au hasard pour pouvoir semer son poursuivant qui, disons-le, était l'un des plus collants. À force de courir partout, il crut reconnaître le chemin vers la maison Simon et sans plus tarder il y courut. Logiquement il était (encore une fois) revenu dix ans en arrière, son lui passé devait faire beaucoup plus attention !

À cette époque Enma n'était pas encore une menace. C'était encore le jeune homme gentil, timide et Dame comme lui pas comme celui du futur qui... Avait bien changé. Donc s'il allait se réfugier chez lui, il devrait être à l'abri pendant un moment, du moins le temps qu'il s'habille.

Une fois la maison trouvée, il s'empressa de toquer à la porte et à son plus grand bonheur ce fut bel et bien le boss des Simon qui ouvrit la porte. Il lui fit un immense sourire, comme s'il venait enfin de respirer depuis qu'il était venu à cette époque. Ce qu'il ne sut pas fut le court-circuit qu'il avait provoqué dans le cerveau du rouge.

Ce dernier ne s'attendait pas à voir son ami à moitié à poil, sentant encore un peu le sexe, rejetant une tonne d'hormones comme pas permis et lui souriant comme s'il avait enfin trouvé ce qu'il cherchait... Oui, il y a de quoi en perdre la tête. En plus ce n'était plus un adolescent qui avait l'air peureux et maladroit, non, là c'était un homme droit et fier. Quelque chose changea en lui et des pensées qu'il n'aurait jamais cru avoir s'incrustèrent dans son cerveau.

Tsuna vit le regard de l'homme en face de lui changer. Son regard, il y a quelques secondes, innocent, était devenu d'un coup plus sombre et une lueur qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant dans les yeux d'Enma apparut. Reconnaissant cette lueur il fit un pas en arrière. Était-ce encore de sa faute si l'autre boss avait changé ? S'était-il encore une fois mis dans une belle m****. Bon, bah tant pis pour son lui passé. C'était sur ces belles pensées ô combien solidaire qu'il se remit à courir en direction du seul endroit où il était en sécurité... Chez lui ! Non pas que ce nid à mafieux était un endroit sûr, non, juste que personne n'a encore jamais eu de geste déplacé en présence de sa mère. À croire qu'il respectait plus sa mère que lui, le chef ! Maintenant il manquait plus qu'a prié pour que sa mère soit chez lui et non pas au marché. Au pire, il prend des fringues chez lui, s'enfuit, s'habille en courant et va rejoindre sa mère. O.K. Plan B effectué (il avait appris avec le temps à toujours préparer plusieurs plans si le premier échouait).

C'est en essayant de préparer un plan SDF (Survivre Dans la Folie) qu'il arriva enfin chez lui. Il se positionna en face du petit grillage et avala une gorgée de salive avant de rentrer chez lui. Il avait peur de rentrer chez lui ! Il ouvrit doucement la porte dans un grincement sonore qui fit écho dans toute la maison. Vide... Une ombre sombre planait dans le hall et aucun signe de vie n'était donné. Donc le plan A ne marchait pas. Il entra avec discrétion chez lui et monta directement à sa chambre. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la pièce et mit un pied à l'intérieur il remarqua que tout était noir. Les rideaux étaient fermés et aucune lumière ne filtrait. Tsuna sursauta en entendant un « tac » sonore. La porte venait de se refermer tout doucement. Pris de panique, il se dirigea automatiquement vers elle mais avant qu'il puisse l'atteindre, une lumière l'aveugla.

Stop ! Une lumière ? Cela signifiait qu'il n'était pas seul dans la pièce. Il paniqua et se colla encore un peu plus contre la porte en enserrant le drap contre son corps nu. Il ouvrit enfin les yeux et ce qu'il vit le fit encore plus paniquer. Toute la famiglia était réunie au complet dans sa chambre ! Oui toute cette bande de dégénérée avait réussi à entrer dans cette petite pièce qui était censé être pour une seule personne. Même le nono Vongola et ses gardiens étaient là ! Il ne manquait plus que Xanxus (la Varia étant présente en pensant que leur boss allait venir). Sérieux, sa maison allait partir en fumée dans pas longtemps !Bon sang de bon soir, comment ont-ils fait pour tous rentrer là dans ? On aurait dit les voitures de clown.

Ce fut Timoteo qui s'avança pour prendre la parole et éclairer la raison de la présence de tous ces... mafieux dans SA chambre.

-Hum... Tout d'abord, bien le bonjour Tsunayoshi. Comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu ? Tu as bien grandi dit donc.

-Heu... Je suis le Tsunayoshi du futur.

-Uishishishi. Ça on le sait princesse. As-tu pris le prince pour un roturier.

-Bel-sempaï, vous sentez-vous viser par le sous-entendu non existant de la phrase... Cela signifie que vous l'êtes vraiment. Aïeeeuhhh. Ça fait mal. Dit-il d'un visage impassible et d'une voix traînante tout en se prenant des couteaux dans son casque en forme de grenouille.

-Foutu prince de mes deux ! Arrête de balancer tes couteaux partout où je t'explose !

Effectivement, la pièce étant trop petite et donc ce qui devait arriver arriva... Certains couteaux lancés et esquivés par Fran se plantèrent à quelques pas de tout le reste de la petite bande qui commença à s'échauffer un petit peu et certains hurlements reconnaissables (on ne vise personne, n'est ce pas Squalo) retentissaient dans la petite chambre.

-Kufufu, ne nous éloignons pas du sujet s'il vous plaît.

-L'ananas herbivore a raison.

Le silence régna dans la pièce... Comment était-ce possible de rassembler toute cette bande de fous furieux et qu'il y est un silence ! Pire encore ! Comment Hibari pouvait être d'accord avec Mukuro !

-C'est vrai mon petit Tsunayoshi, reprit doucement avec un petit sourire aux lèvres le boss actuel. Tu es le prochain boss de la famiglia Vongola n'est-ce pas ?

Il ne pouvait pas renier... Et de toute façon il n'avait pas le choix alors... Voyant que l'autre n'allait pas lui répondre, le vieil homme continua.

-De ce fait la femme ou l'homme de ta vie ne doit pas être n'importe qui.

C'était donc ça... Le seul moyen de faire rameuter toute sa famille en moins de temps qu'il ne faut à Xanxus pour descendre une bouteille et réussir à faire entrer tous ces cinglés dans une seule et même pièce était pour savoir avec qui il sortait ! En d'autre termes pour savoir qui avait pris SA virginité.

Une grosse goutte apparut derrière le crâne. Moi-même ! S'il te plaîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîît aideeeeeeee moooooooiiiiiiiiiiii !

* * *

Heeein ! Quoi ? Que faisait Leon entre ses jambes ? Pourquoi lui roulait-il la pelle du siècle ? Et pourquoi il était nu dans une ruelle ? Une ruelle ?

-Aaah... ah...

Il ne put retenir un gémissement sous la langue experte de son amant... Son amant ? Il ouvrit les yeux et remarqua que l'autre faisait beaucoup plus âger. Il tenta de le repousser mais l'autre était beaucoup plus fort. Leon continua sur sa lancée en commençant par laisser des baisers papillon sur la mâchoire puis dans le cou avant de lui laisser un magnifique suçon toujours sous les gémissements de Tsuna qui avait toujours été sensible à ce niveau-là. L'autre s'arrêta avant de dire d'une voix rauque de plaisir.

-Depuis quand tu es habillé ?

Et ce fut cette phrase qui sortit de sa torpeur le châtain qui foutu une gifle monumentale à l'autre homme !

-Mais!Qu'es... Tsunayoshi, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Hiii ! T'approches pas ! Je suis le Tsuna d'il y a dix ans !

L'autre sembla enfin sortir de la brume du plaisir et daigna enfin regarder de plus près l'adolescent qu'il avait en face. Effectivement, ce qu'il disait était bel et vrai. Il soupira... Pour une fois qu'il arrivait à le coincer sans ses gardiens voilà qu'il se volatilisait dans le passé.

Sawada soupira, au moins il n'était pas tombé entre les mains de dégénérés qui en voulaient à sa virginité ! Il était tellement occupé à penser aux conséquences s'il était tombé entre les jambes de Reborn ou Mukuro qu'il ne vit pas l'autre s'approcher de lui d'une manière prédatrice et l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

-Mmm ! Mmm ! Mmm !

Ce n'était pas des gémissements mais des hurlements étouffés par une bouche. Si nous traduisons ce que voulait dire le châtain, cela donnait ça : « on ne peut pas faire ça! ». Ne voyant aucune réponse de l'adolescent, l'adulte retira ses lèvres.

-Tsunayoshi ~ Tu ne peux pas me faire ça alors qu'on était en pleine action. Regarde comme je suis...

-HIIII ! Je ne veux pas savoir ! Je ne vais pas te tromper avec toi-même.

-Te rends-tu compte de l'absurdité de ce que tu viens de dire ?

Tsuna rougit.

-Ne fais pas semblant ! Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire.

-Je suis sûr que si tu expliques la situation à mon moi passé il comprendra.

-Tu es malade !

-Je le connais très bien... Attends, me dit pas que t'as pas encore...

* * *

J'ai longuement chercher où couper et puis je me suis décidé de couper là sadique non? X) Vous inquiétez pas la suite sera pour bientôt ^^ Une petite review en attendant pour connaître vos suggestions sur qui est Leon ?


	3. Bonus partie 2

Voilà la suite ! Et en plus très rapidement ! Alors on remercie bien fort Tsukino sans qui ce chapitre n'aura jamais vu le jour ^^ Bon assez de suspens (j'en ai fait beaucoup pour cette fic XD).

* * *

-Ne fais pas semblant ! Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire.

-Je suis sûr que si tu expliques la situation à mon moi passé il comprendra.

-Tu es malade !

-Je le connais très bien... Attends, me dit pas que t'as pas encore...

L'autre rougit aussitôt avant de baisser le regard. Et oui, il était encore vierge. Personne ne l'avait encore pénétré et, avec son homme, il s'arrêtait à de simple fellation. Donc vous vous demandez alors pourquoi avoir hurlé ça ? Tout simplement parce qu'il était un homme et que cela exagérait tout le temps lorsqu'il s'agissait de sexe... Non, je rigole. Il s'était juste laissé emporter par ses émotions et vu qu'il était idiot lorsqu'il réfléchissait et que donc il l'était encore plus lorsqu'il ne réfléchissait pas les mots étaient sortis tous seuls. Leon soupira. Il ne pouvait pas s'enlever le plaisir de prendre la virginité l'homme de sa vie. De son souvenir il avait dû faire preuve de patience... De beaucoup de patience (parce qu'il était difficile de se retenir lorsqu'on entend le jeune boss gémir son nom, ou encore son odeur ainsi que le corps frêle de son amant lorsqu'il était dans ses bras... Merde, ce n'était pas comme ça que son érection allait partir).

-Et combien de temps tu comptes rester ici ?

Avant que l'adolescent ne puisse répondre la porteexplosa laissant une grosse fumée épaisse qui ne laissait apparaître qu'une silhouette d'un homme. Tsuna plissa les yeux en essayant de voir par-dessus l'épaule coller à lui de son homme, parce que oui, son amant avait de bon réflexe pour le protéger et s'était accroché à lui pour que son corps à moitié nu, serve de bouclier aux miettes de porte qui avait voler.

L'homme entra dans la pièce et écarquilla les yeux en voyant la position et surtout les vêtements que portaient les deux hommes, c'est-à-dire quasiment rien. Il fit craquer ses poings bandaient et eut un regard mauvais.

-C'est extrêmement désagréable que le barman ai réussi à attraper Sawada.

Le châtain reconnut aussitôt qui était la personne mais fut encore une fois surprit par le calme et le regard sérieux de son gardien du soleil. Le boss entendit Leon soupirait avant de se relever.

-Attend ! Dix ans après et tu es toujours barman ?!

S'exclama le plus petit mais avant qu'il puisse avoir une réponse Ryohei lui sauta dessus pour lui asséner un coup que l'autre homme esquiva sans aucunes difficultés. Pendant que les deux hommes se regardaient en chien de faïence. L'amant de Tsuna regarda pendant un instant l'adolescent pour lui dire quelque chose mais le soleil profita de son inattention pour se ruer vers lui. Un combat au corps à corps commença mais le message était transmis au jeune boss. Il devait fuir pendant que l'autre retenait l'ennemi. Il ne demanda pas son reste avant de s'enfuir par la porte défoncé.

La personne dont l'identité était inconnue combattait avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, n'ayant aucune difficulté. Tout ce qu'il devait faire c'était de gagner du temps avec lui avant de se diriger vers le Sawada du passé et assurer sa protection, parce que oui, le laisser en caleçon se balader dans le futur était trop dangereux pour lui. Il allait asséner un coup à son adversaire lorsqu'un cri reconnaissable à dix kilomètres à la rondes. Il se stoppa net avant d'assommer le gardien en un instant et de se diriger d'un pas pressé vers l'endroit d'où venait le cri.

Là il vit Xanxus tenant SON homme comme un sac à patate pour l'emmener il ne savait. Il allait dire quelque chose quand le boss de la Varia se retrouva encercler par les gardiens Vongola.

-Putain, pose le Judaïme tout de suite ou alors je t'exploser.

-Ha ha, ce n'est pas drôle du tout.

-Je vais te mordre à mort.

-Kufufu, ne serait-ce pas le jeune Tsunayoshi ? J'ai encore plus envie de le posséder.**  
**

-E-e-extrême, lai... laissez-le t-ah-tanquille.

Et enfin voilà le capitaine du club de boxe en train d'entrée dans la pièce en rampant. Tsuna soupira en voyant la rapidité à laquelle ses gardiens pouvaient être rapides quand ils voulaient.

-Foutu déchet, dégagez ou...

Un mur se brisant laissant apparaître la Varia en position de combat au grand complet.

-**…**On vous explose.

Le parrain eut une goutte qui apparut derrière son crâne en voyant la synchronisation qu'ils avaient eu pour leur entrée... Spectaculaire. Mais il redescendit bien vite sur terre en pensant à la note qu'il devra payer…)

-Ushishi, on a réussi à capturer la princesse, elle est à nous.

-Oye, pourquoi tu parles comme si j'étais une fille.

-J-j-jai un-une extrêm... dit l'homme à terre à moitié dans les vapes.

-Va te faire sale bâtard, le Judaïme est un homme incroyable !

-M-merci Gokudera mais...

-Att- ah- une-u-une in-cr...

-Le boss veut le gamin alors je suis prêt à donner ma vie pour le lui donner.

-Je ne suis pas un objet !

-n-n-nouvelle...

-Kufufu, tu ferais mieux d'aller te cacher, avec ta tête tu risques de désexciter Tsunayoshi.

-Je ne suis pas excité...

-O-o-ye écoutez m-moi...

-Je vais tous vous mordre à mort.

-POURQUOI TOUT LE MONDE M'IGNORE ALORS QU'ON PARLE DE MOI ?!

Finit par hurler le châtain à bout.

-Parce que tu es la récompenses et donc tu devrais te taire et écarter les jambes pour le gagnant.

-R-Reborn !

-Chaos.

Le dit Reborn entra par la porte d'entrée avant de marcher sur quelque chose qui gémit de douleur. Il baissa les yeux et vit Sasawaga Ryohei à moitié mort en train d'essayer de dire quelque chose.

-Taisez-vous tous, on dirait que le gardien du soleil à une importante nouvelle à nous dire. On dirait qu'il a risquez sa vie pour nous l'apporter alors du silence.

Tous se turent en observant l'homme à terre qui gratifia un regard reconnaissant à l'arcobaleno du soleil.

-Sawada s'est fait prendre sa virginité par le barman.

Il lâcha la bombe comme ça comme s'il parlait du beau temps. Reborn fut choquer pendant quelques secondes mais se reprit très vite.

-Gokudera ! Fusée rouge ! Vite !

-D'-d'accord, Reborn-san.

Tsuna fut poser à terre en se demandant que pouvait bien être la fusée rouge mais lorsque qu'il vit leur regard il crut qu'il y avait une famiglia adverse aussi forte que les Millifiore qui les attaquait donc il paniqua et alla se cacher derrière le canapé de ce qui semblait être la résidence Vongola qui se trouvait au Japon (il la reconnaissait car la première fois qu'il y est allé, il s'était perdu et Reborn lui fit apprendre chaque meuble de chaque pièce pour qu'il puisse se repérer... ça n'a pas changer grand-chose).

Il crut entendre son cœur s'arrêter lorsqu'il entendit plusieurs hélicoptères, avions et autres moyens de transport volant. Il ne put retenir son cri lorsque les vitres volèrent en éclat alors que des personnes y entrèrent. Un silence finit par planer dans la pièce et le Judaïme osa enfin relever la tête pour voir qui était entrée dans la pièce et son petit cœur s'arrêta net... Pour quoi toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait qui faisait partie de la famille Vongola, Millifiore, Shimon et Cavalone était présent ? Il y avait même certaines têtes qu'il ne connaissait pas ! Ce fut Reborn qui éclaira sa lanterne.

-Depuis que nous savons que tu n'es plus vierge. Nous avons mis en placeun système d'alarme pour convoquer tous ceux qui sont intéressés de savoir qui est cette personne pour pouvoir la /tuer/torturer/couper en morceau/trucider/massacrer/égorger/é...

-C'est bon, j'ai compris ! Pas la peine de développer plus ! Reborn, t'es qu'un sadique, pervers, psychopathe, pervers qui aime voir souffrir les autres et pervers ! **  
**

-Merci des compliments. Bref, pour ceux qui ont envie de tuer la personne qui a osé te toucher, une alerte spéciale a été mise en place. La fusée rouge dégage une lumière spéciale que toutes les personnes ayant signées le contrat peuvent voir de n'importe où. Elle indique que l'un d'entre nous a trouvé le coupable et par conséquent tout le monde doit se rassembler pour savoir qu'elle tort... Quel sort nous lui resservons.

Tsuna se dit que quoi qu'il disait, il avait peu voir pas d'impact sur cet homme mais pâlit à vue d'œil en entendant l'explication... Stop, ça voulait dire que toutes les personnes suivantes avaient signés ce foutus contrat ! Mais ils étaient une cinquantaine ! Une cinquantaine de personnes qui se souciaient TOUS de savoir avec qui il sortait. Il chercha un moyen dese faire la malle avant d'avoir une idée ingénieuse... Même si c'était un peu vache pour son futur lui-même. Reborn reprit la parole en s'adressant au comité en face de lui.

-Notre cher et regretter Ryohei...

-Ne parlez pas de moi comme si j'étais extrêmement mort.

-A sacrifié sa vie pour nous dire une chose.

-Je suis extrêmement vivant !

-Celui qui a osé prendre la virginité de Tsuna est...

-C'est le extrême bar-BOUM.

Le boss vit avec horreur son gardien du soleil se faire exploser la tronche sur le tapis du salon par l'arcobaleno du soleil.

-La meilleure partie est pour moi. Je disais donc.

-Attendez !

Le decimo recula face à l'aura noire de son tuteur avant de se reprendre un peu. Il valait mieux subir les foudres du tueur numéro un, plutôt que les foudres des plus dangereux mafieux du monde sous forme adulte.

-Je n'y suis pour rien moi, je suis encore vierge.

Une tension augmenta dans la pièce et il se demanda s'il avait bien fait de dire ça. Il ne se démonta pas pour autant et continua sur sa lancée.

-Si vous devez rendre des comptes c'est avec le Sawada Tsunayoshi du futur... Enfin du présent, non de votre présent... Enfin bref… Pas avec moi !

Les hommes se mirent à réfléchir. Il est vrai que lui n'avaitencore rien fait... Il devrait plutôt parler avec le Tsunayoshi de leur temps. Au bout d'un moment, ils prirent tous la même décision (c'était étonnant de voir comment des personnes qui ne peuvent pas se voir en peinture deviennent si proches lorsqu'ils se battent pour une même cause) et Gianini s'avança avec Spanner devant toute la foule.

-Euh... Nous pouvons nous charger de le renvoyer dans le passé.

Dit le premier.

-C'est plutôt facile surtout si on prend en compte que la famille Bovino a réussi à maîtriser cette technologie.

Ajouta le second. Ensuite tous ces fous furieux regardèrent la pauvre brebis égarée qui eut un petit déclique dans sa tête. Mais où était passé Leon. L'homme au fedora crut comprendre ce qui passait par la tête de son élève et serra la mâchoire avant de hurler.

-Retrouvez le barman du bar de l'aile ouest du deuxième étage ! Il s'appelle Leon !

Connaissait-il toutes les personnes qui travaillaient dans le manoir ? Mais combien de bar il y avait dans ce manoir ? Il soupira en se laissant traîner par Colonelo et sous la surveillance de tous les autres (au cas où la pluie voulait s'enfuir avec son paquet). Heureusement que ce n'était pas dans son monde qu'il pourra rassembler autant de monde. S'il savait... Je suis désolé mon futur moi... Mais tu sauras mieux les gérer que moi

* * *

Tsunayoshi du futur se demanda comment cela pouvait être pire. Malgré ses dix années d'expériences, il ne sut pas qu'il ne fallait jamais penser cette phrase car une explosion démolit la moitié de sa chambre et il se retrouva dans les bras de Hibari. Il tourna la tête vers là où il était placé et fut surpris de voir un amas de ses gardiens les uns au-dessus des autres. À son avis ils avaient tous essayer de le sauver sauf que Kyoya avait été plus rapide (et en ce moment il lui était vraiment reconnaissant parce qu'il ne savait pas s'il aurait pu survivre au poids de ses cinq gardien).

On dirait que Mukuro était deuxième vu qu'il se trouvait tout en bas, ensuite vint, perpendiculaire au premier Yamamoto qui avait la jambe droite de Gokudera dans la tête et une main au cul mais il ne savait pas de qui. Gokudera en diagonal avait sa main droite en dessous de Rokudo, son pied droit dans la tête du gardien de la pluie, son pied gauche entre les jambes de la brume. Ryohei a été assez impressionnant sur ce coup-ci car c'était lui qui avait la main au cul de Takeshi mais aussi une main au cul de Gokudera, le pied dans la tête de Lambo et l'autre pied entre deux personnes... Il ressemblait un contorsionniste et le boss avait mal rien qu'en le regardant. Et au-dessus de tout ça, nous avons le plus jeune des gardiens, j'ai nommé la vachette qui a été assommé par le pied du soleil.

Tsunayoshi du futur soupira contre l'épaule du carnivore qui sentit un frisson lui montait dans le dos et dont une image inoubliable remonta dans son cerveau. Automatiquement, le chef du comité de discipline descendit sa main protecteur au niveau du popotin de l'homme qu'il avait entre les bras qui ne put retenir un « HIIIII » avant de se retrouver dans d'autre bras beaucoup plus puissant et de voir son gardien du nuage encastrer dans le mur. Il releva le regard pour tomber dans deux abysses pour lesquels il avait craqué.

-Veuillez ne pas toucher aux objets appartenant aux autres, je vous prie.

-Tche, foutu déchet, j'aurais ta peau.

Et oui, ceux qui avaientt créé l'explosion était les personnes qui manquait à l'appel des Varia et le fameux barman. Tous se retournèrent sur la défensive, ne comprenant pas tout ce qui se passait. Pourquoi Xanxus se battait-il avec un homme normal ? Oui mais un homme normal pourrait-il encastrer le plus fort des gardiens dans un mur ? Et puis il a parlé d'appartenance... Tout cela mit du temps à se faire traiter par la petite bande, seules deux personnes comprirent ce qui se passait. Et l'un d'eux prit d'un fou-rire, rigola très fort avant de serrer les épaules du decimo.

-Je vois, je vois. Maintenant je n'ai plus à craindre pour la succession. Ton homme est fort et pourrait apporter beaucoup plus à la famiglia qu'il n'y paraît.

Le Tsunayoshi du futur ouvrit grand les yeux... Avait-il compris de qui il s'agissait ? Comment l'avait-il découvert ? Il fut assez surpris mais la réaction de l'autre homme qui avait enfin compris les informations ne fut pas la même.

-Code rouge. Nous avons enfin une cible à tuer.

Une même aura terrifiante unit toutes les personnes présentes. À présent ils ne faisaient plus qu'un. Sawada frémit et s'étonnait toujours de voir comment les mafieux qui ne pouvaient même pas se voir en peinture dans la vie courante pouvaient être uni lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa virginité (ce n'était même pas à propos de sa protection, juste la protection de ses fesses).

-Kufufu, Tsunayoshi... Pourquoi ce barman ? Qu'a-t-il de plus que nous ?

« Déjà il a un rire normal » pensa l'adulte mais ne le dit pas à voix haute pour éviter d'être tué par un certain nombre de personne ici présente (bien sûr Bel n'y ai pour rien).

-Ushishi, la princesse a de mauvais goût.

-Petit frère, j'ai toujours été là pour toi alors pourquoi ?

-Je vais te mordre à mort. « Où est la question dans cette phrase » se dit l'herbivore

Chacun alla de son commentaire, créant un bruaha où on ne pouvait même plus s'entendre penser. Puis tout d'un coup une voix se fit entendre plus que les autres.

-Judaïme ! Je ne vous satisfais plus ?

Un gros blanc vint après cette phrase... Le gros sous-entendu qu'avait dit, sans le vouloir, l'argenté fit revenir Ryohei d'entre les morts.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as extrêmement dit ?!

-C'est... Non... Judaïme... ce n'est pas...

-Tête de poulpe, espèce d'extrême pervers !

-T'as dit quoi tête de gazon ?

Il soupira touten se sentant soulagé. Il ne l'avait pas reconnu, pour eux c'était juste un barman. Mais puisque Tsuna rime avec pourquoi, Timeteo regarda l'assemblé avant de dire avec un sourire chaleureux (diabolique pour le châtain) :

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez... Ce n'est pas un simple barman.

« POOOOUUURRQQQQUUUUOOOIIIIIII ? » Voilà le hurlement qui passa dans la tête du decimo. Si le nono avait gardé la bouche fermer, il aurait pu trouver comme excuse que lui était normal et ils auraient rechigné un peu, se seraient battus et puis ils auraient abandonné puisqu'il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance et que dix ans après, le ciel était toujours avec la même personne. Après tout, cette belle brochette d'abru... de mafieux ne pourrait jamais devenir normale.

Comme un envoyer de l'enfer, la seule personne âgé continua son discours.

-Mais je crois que c'est à Tsunayoshi-kun de tout vous dire sur sa vie privée pas à moi.

Démon envoyer de Satan, que Dieu te bannisse dans les bas-fonds des enfers... Voilà la phrase que se répétait l'herbivore dans sa tête en regardant d'une manière « menaçante », selon lui**,** le vieil homme qui souriait joyeusement. Il écarquilla les yeux un peu plus en ayant une magnifique idée. Il se mit à rire comme un demeurer. Tous se retournèrent vers lui en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien passer par sa tête pour passer d'une tête d'abruti à un rire d'abruti.

- Ça vous devez le demander à Tsuna !

Venait-il de perdre la santé mentale de leur boss ? La pression et l'aura menaçante de la bande avaient-elles finalement fait craquer le châtain qui avait subi ça pendant des années ? Voyant que ses amis le prenaient pour un fou il décida de mettre les choses au clair avant qu'ils ne l'emmènent dans un asile de fou.

-Ce n'est pas mon monde donc ce n'est pas à moi de m'expliquer mais au Tsunayoshi de ce temps !

Leon se dit que son futur amant était vraiment vilain quand il le voulait. Lui pouvait se défendre mais laissait la charge à son lui passé était un acte cruel. Il soupira en se disant qu'il allait devoir le protéger...

Ils finirent par comprendre où voulait en venir le decimo et Reborn comprit pourquoi il avait dit ça. Il aurait aimé torturer son élève du futur mais le meilleur restait encore de torturer son élève du présent. Je suis désolé mon moi passé... Mais tu sauras mieux les gérer que moi... Ou bien je les dégomme tous !

* * *

Tsuna avala sa salive en se sentant comme une petite souris prise au piège. Les hommes en noirs (ou ceux qui avaient été ses amis, connaissance ou autre) l'avait encerclé pour être sûr que lorsqu'il changerait de place avec le futur lui, il ne pourrait pas s'enfuir. Une mouche ne pouvait pas passer entre les hommes tellement ils étaient collés, Tsuna ne pouvait même plus voir le mur en face de lui. Spanner s'avança vers lui avec le nouveau bazooka. Il dit avec sa sucette dans sa bouche.

-As-tu quelque chose à dire avant d'être renvoyé chez toi ?

Le jeune Sawada encore jeune et pure réfléchit un instant avant de relever la tête pour que tout le monde puisse le voir et fit un magnifique sourire ce qui eut pour réaction de faire rougir quelques-uns.

-Je suis heureux de voir que même dix ans après vous êtes toujours tous à mes côtés mais... S'il vous plaît pouvez-vous arrêter cette stupide chasse à mes fesses qui ne sert à rien puisque mon futur moi n'est plus vierge ! Et puis je suis assez grand pour savoir avec qui je veux être donc s'il vous plaît... Ne soyez pas méchant avec le moi du futur.

Tous furent ému par les paroles que le plus jeune dit et ils se remémorèrent tous le pourquoi ils poursuivaient les fesses de leur boss... Et aussi pourquoi il ne pouvait pas pardonné à cet être répugnant qui collait cet être innocent et pur. C'était sûr, il avait dû abuser de Tsuna, ce barman a dû embobiner le châtain avec de belle parole et profitait du corps du plus jeune. Cet enfoiré doit mourir ! Malgré leurs pensées en parfaite harmonisation, ils sourirent tous de manière réconfortante avec une aura pleine de fleurs de oranges et claires et d'autre choses.

-Bien sûr ! Ne t'inquiète pas Dame-Tsuna. On prendra soin de toi.

Tsuna fit un dernier sourire rassuré avant de disparaître dans une fumée et donc il ne vit pas l'aura devenu encore plus sombre des mafieux.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux il faillit faire une crise cardiaque... Le bazooka n'avait pas marché ? Il y avait presque autant de monde que dans le futur. Il se frotta bien les yeux et les rouvrit. Alors de un, son amant avait réapparut et il était dans ses bras. O.K, c'est bon... De deux, il était dans sa chambre... De trois COMMENT TOU CES FOUS ÉTAIENT RENTRÉS CHEZ LUI ! Mais il n'eut même pas le temps de pensée plus que toutes les armes aussi bizarre que dangereuses se pointèrent vers lui et l'autre homme. Il ne put retenir un « HIIIIII » et s'enfonça dans le torse musclé du barman pour se protéger.

Reborn prit la parole avec deux flingues à la main.

-Tsuna écartes-toi de lui ou tu mourras avec lui.

-HIIII ! Attendez ! Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive !

-Kufufu... Ton corps m'appartient Tsunayoshi alors arrête de le serrer dans tes bras de la sorte.

-Mais si vous arrêtez de me viser avec vos armes, j'arrêterais de le serrer !

-Pourquoi tu as extrêmement peur ? Nous ne t'avons jamais fait de mal à l'extrême

-SIIII ! Tu veux vraiment tous les moments où j'ai été mis en danger par votre faute !

-Uishishi, la princesse fait un caprice. On détruit son jouer ?

-Mais je n'ai pas de jouer.

-Mmm... Trésor... Il parle de moi là.

-Tiens ce foutu barman en a un peu plus dans la cervelle que les deux idiots.

-J'en ai d'ailleurs un peu plus que vous tous vu que j'ai réussi à ne pas me faire remarquer pendant deux ans. Mais on va dire qu'il serait tant que vous laissiez Tsunayoshi tranquille. Je suis de nature très patiente mais vous voir tourner autour de lui m'agace grandement.

Le sourire du barman se fana et son regard devint sérieux. Une aura encore plus puissante que l'aura de tous les mafieux unis apparut. Tous furent surpris du changement d'attitude de l'être qui semblait inoffensif au premier abord. Mais qui pouvait-il bien être ? Ils finirent tous par tirer ou lancer une attaque en même temps et une grosse explosion se fit entendre dans le quartier. Dans ce même quartier, à la place d'une belle petite maison, on pouvait voir une grosse fumée grise. Une fois la fumée grise dissipé, plusieurs hommes étaient debout avec des blessures superficielles (sauf Reborn et le nono qui a été protégé par ses gardiens).

Ils regardèrent tous les débris de la maison Sawada parce que oui, il ne restait plus rien de cette pauvre maison qui n'avait rien demandé. Des sourires crispés apparurent petit à petit sur les visages en se demandant s'il n'y était pas aller un peu fort... Après tout si leur cible mourrait, il n'y avait plus aucun intérêt à tous ce qu'ils avaient fait.

Ils regardèrent tous l'endroit où normalement devait se trouver Tsuna lorsque soudain une lumière aveuglante apparut et une autre explosion retentit. Des flammes de la dernière volonté étaient apparues et avaient fait valser tous les débris. Reborn se demanda comment son élève, habillé que d'un caleçon et d'une chemise s'était transformé en hyper-mode. Lorsque les deux silhouettes se levèrent, les réactions furent... diverses. Ça allait du simple écarquillement des yeux comme Reborn à l'imitation du poisson rouge (non, ce n'est absolument pas Squalo). Comment ce type avait pu... survivre !

**THE END**

* * *

Voili voilou, c'est la fin. Je laisse le reste à votre imagination si débordante. Je sais je suis sadique, vilaine, monstrueuse mais j'aime ça !

En plus comme ça vous pouvez le casez avec n'importe qui parce que Leon c'est en fait... Mwahahaha vous avez vraiment cru que j'allais me trahir.

.

.

.

.

.

Bon... O.K Posez moi ces armes s'il vous plaît, c'était une blague !

* * *

Effectivement les cheveux noirs qui étaient plaqués en arrière avec du gel défièrent la loi de la gravité et reprirent une teinte blond. Une flamme orange était sur son front qui faisait ressortir ses yeux de la même couleur. Des gants gris qui fumaient encore à cause d'une flamme qui venait d'être éteinte récemment.

Une fois les débris envolés, l'homme aida son petit ami à se relever avant de dépoussiérer un petit peu et de lui sourire. Une fois ceci fait. Tsuna regarda l'endroit où devait être sa maison avant de se retenir de tomber dans les pommes.

-Ma maison ! Vous avez détruit ma maison en plus d'avoir essayé de me tuer !

L'homme blond alla l'enlacer par derrière.

-Ce n'est rien, au moins comme ça tu viendras habiter avec moi.

Le vieil homme s'approcha et s'inclina légèrement.

-Vongola primo. C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer.

Tous se turent alors c'était belle et bien Giotto, le fondateur des Vongola. Mais comment pouvait-il encore être en vie. Reborn lança un regard noir au blond. Si il était le primo il ne pourra plus rien faire... Tsuna allait devenir officiellement le partenaire de celui-ci et plus personne n'aura le droit de le toucher. L'arcobaleno n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que prenaient les chose.

-Impossible. Tu es mort.

-Haha, Reborn... Giotto lui fit un magnifique sourire qui fit frissonner l'homme au fedora en voyant clairement la menace derrière le sourire. Tu es celui qui a le plus profité de mon absence au côté de Tsunayoshi. Je devrais te faire souffrir pour ce que tu as fait mais une certaine personne m'en voudrait.

Tout en disant cela, il prit le châtain par la taille et le colla à lui.

-Si vous vous demandez comment cela se fait-il que je sois encore en vie demander à Talbo, c'est lui qui a réussi cet exploit. Je n'ai pas tout suivi aux explications mais c'est lorsque les bagues ont été détruites, nos âmes ont apparemment airé avant de prendre forme grâce à son aide. C'est tout ce que j'ai compris.

-Si tu ne t'étais pas empressé de venir me voir tu en saurais peut-être plus...

-Comment ne pourrais-je pas venir voir mon mignon successeur ? Bref pour plus de détail allez voir G.

-Comment ça ! Ce foutu vieux est ici aussi ?

-Voyons nous sommes tous ici. On vous surveille depuis deux ans maintenant. Alors attend que je me souvienne. G est cuisinier dans le lycée, Lampo fait le ménage dans les locaux.

-Hahaha, c'est pour ça que c'est tout le temps sale.

-Knucle est le clochard de la rue à côté de l'école.

« Pourquoi un clochard ? » se demanda le dixième parrain avec une tête de blasé.

-Alaude est rentré dans la police (bizarrement cela n'étonna personne), Asari est devenu professeur de musique et Daemon... Il ne veut pas que je vous dise ce qu'il fait.

-Kufufu, pourquoi cela ? Pourquoi lui a droit à un traitement de faveur.

-Comment te dire ça... Il n'a pas très envie que cela s'ébruite... En fait.

-Il travaille dans un train fantôme et porte un déguisement de gorille.

-HIIII ! CHROME ! Pourquoi tu as tout dit ?

-Boss, de toute façon Mukuro-sama n'aura pas abandonné l'affaire.

Le dit boss soupira en se disant que sa gardienne avait raison. Puis Dino s'avança et prit la parole :

-Cela expliquerait la disparition de certains tueurs à gage qui était censé venir tuer les gardiens de Tsuna.

-HIII ! Des tueurs à gage ! Je n'en n'ai jamais vu !

-VOOOI, t'es vraiment con ! C'est parce que ton foutu amant les a tous défoncer !

Tsuna soupira. Avant de se sentir porter comme une princesse. Il écarquilla les yeux en se demandant ce qui se passait et remarqua que Giotto l'avait pris dans ses bras. Cela le changeait de quand on le prenait comme un sac à patates, technique qu'utilisait tous les autres...

-Bon, maintenant que tout le monde à découvert notre relation, je vais enfin pouvoir profiter pleinement de son corps sans être interrompu.

-QUOIIIIIIIIII...

Le primo avait déjà disparu avec son colis laissant derrière lui une maison en ruine avec trois famille italienne. Encore une fois ce fut Reborn qui reprit ses esprits le premier et qui hurla des ordres aux personnes présentes.

-Il faut les retrouver tout de suite ! La Varia vous allez au nord, la dixième génération à l'ouest, les Millifiore à l'est et les Cavalone au sud. Je veux au moins au moins deux arcobaleno par endroit. Allez grouillez-vous avant que la virginité de Tsuna soit pris !

Tous se mirent en action, cherchant désespérément le premier et dixième boss Vongola. Le nono regarda les hommes s'éloigna et eut un petit rire. L'un de ses gardiens le regarda d'un air interrogatif.

-Haha, on dirait que la chasse n'est pas terminée et que ce cher Tsunayoshi va encore nous montrer des choses intéressantes.


End file.
